


When A Dagger Meets A Rose

by heavensentlarry



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Harry Styles - Freeform, Harry The Little Prince, Harry The Precious Rose, Harry would do anything to make Louis happy, Larents, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, Louis protects Harry at all costs, M/M, harry is louis' baby, larrie, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 04:10:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4165284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavensentlarry/pseuds/heavensentlarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry looked at a peaceful, sleeping, Louis, who looked absolutely precious and he smiled to himself because the sun hadn't risen yet but he was already looking at his sunshine.</p><p>or an inside look of Harry and Louis' lives behind closed doors, the life that management does not allow us to see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When A Dagger Meets A Rose

**Author's Note:**

> This work is fictional! I'm not some kind of spy who knows what happens behind closed doors. Enjoy reading the story <3

"Give me a goddamn break, will you?" Harry finally hit his breaking point today. He had been this nice and understanding person for so long, even if they told him to stay away from Louis at all costs. Yes, Louis, his own boyfriend. "I'm allowed to stand next to my fucking boyfriend. I don't see a restriction order." 

"Maybe we'll have to get one if you don't listen, Styles." Their manager said. He, too, had reached his breaking point. Harry and Louis were getting closer recently which is making his job harder. They actually stand next to each other in public and communicate! Like normal human beings!

"Is that even fucking legal!?" Harry exclaims and pounds his fist on the table. Well, wouldn't you be upset if you were instructed and forced to treat your own boyfriend like a stranger? Harry sure is. "I've had enough of this." And he left the room just like that. He couldn't take all the pressure. 

All he wants to do is walk on the streets with Louis freely, stand next to Louis without being lectured, and fucking talk to Louis without management freaking out. A rumor did spread about them not having Modest! as their management anymore and boy did he wish that was true. 

He knocks slowly on the door of Louis' dressing room. Even with all the anger bottled up in him, he could never take it out on Louis. Because in his eyes, Louis was this heaven sent angel that was too precious to even slightly raise his voice at, yet alone pound on his door. 

Louis opens the door, immediately tilting his head up so he's looking straight at Harry's face. Their height difference was adorable and believe it or not, Harry is the little spoon. Without even saying a word, Harry wraps his arms around Louis. 

"I'm so tired, Louis." Harry sighs and Louis rubs his back. Harry always found comfort in Louis and Louis only. 

"I know, Harry, me too." Who could blame them? They only get to spend so little time alone without people following them everywhere. "Come inside." 

Louis tiny fingers interlock with Harry's and he leads him into the dressing room, shutting the door afterwards. Harry sits on the couch, keeping Louis in front of him. Finally, Louis didn't have to look up so he could look right into Harry's eyes. The beautiful eyes that he's always admired. 

"I guess this is the part where we pretend like everything is okay." Louis chuckles and Harry nods. They always did this thing where they escaped reality and lived in their own fairytale world. It was the closest they had to the life they both dream of having. "Close your eyes." And they both did. 

They envisioned this world where they were parents of two children, Darcy and Alan. Although Louis always tries to cook for Harry, he ends up burning the food and setting off the fire alarm so they go out for breakfast instead. (It's a perfectly imperfect life). Harry was that parent who gave their kids what they want out of guilt, even if it was candy that caused cavities, but Louis was that parent who kept things in order, meaning the one who took away the candy but replaced it with something healthier, you could say. They didn't have to pretend to be dating anyone because they were finally public. They weren't under Modest! management anymore and they had that huge weight lifted off their shoulders. They were an unbelievably loving family and they were the happiest they've ever been. 

"I can't wait 'til that will all be a reality." Louis runs his fingers through Harry's long hair. That glorious hair that has caused many fans to have chest pains, even Louis. "I just want to show them how hot my boyfriend is." Louis' hands make their way to Harry's torso. "But drive them crazy by letting them know that he's only mine." Louis moves his mouth to Harry's neck, leaving light kisses, making Harry let out soft moans. "And only I can make him feel this way." He whispers in Harry's ear, sending a shiver down Harry's spine. He's about to move his hand down to Harry's pants but someone barges in. 

"Oh, uh, sorry, I didn't know you guys were, uh…" Liam awkwardly tries to explain himself while Louis moves away from Harry who has something in his pants that needs attending to. "I'm just here because we're leaving and I needed to tell you guys."

"We'll be out." Harry says impatiently, he just wants to have Louis close to him again, without any interruptions. Liam leaves and Harry pulls Louis back in front of him. "Don't be a tease, finish what you started." He smirks and Louis just laughs, moving away from Harry. 

"Let's go, we'll be left behind." Louis tries to pull Harry out of the seat but he doesn't budge. He still didn't get what he so desperately wants and he refuses to leave until he does. "Do you really want to walk around with a stain on your black jeans?" Louis says and finally gets Harry to leave, unsatisfied. 

\--

"Okay, Louis, you need to get some publicity shots with Lauren Jauregi in your car." Their manager says on the phone and it makes Louis furious. Staying away from Harry was bad enough and now he has to pretend to date another girl! "The interaction between you and Harry is getting too noticeable and it's making people talk-"

"Of course people talk, you fucking idiot, that's why they have tongues." Louis snaps. The other bandmates look at him with concern while Harry is equally as frustrated. They've already made it clear to the media that Louis is "single" and now they're trying to mess that up. "There is no way I'm doing that, I mean, isn't she together with her bandmate too?" 

"Well, we're making her the best friend in the situation so it's totally fine. Your date is at-" Louis doesn't even let their manager finish, he just tosses his phone to the floor and runs his fingers through his hair with frustration. 

"This can't be fucking happening." Louis and Harry just look at the ground, tears streaming down their faces, because just when things are getting better between them, something always ruins it. 

\--

Louis and Harry stayed in the tour bus while the rest of them left for the hotel. They needed their time alone, time to speak. They both stayed silent as if they've run out of words to say and maybe they have. Maybe they've run out of "It's going to be okay."s and "It'll be over soon."s because maybe it won't be. Maybe their fantasy world isn't enough to keep them going anymore. Maybe they're both already so tired. 

"This is making me feel absolutely hopeless." Louis manages to say. All Harry can do is nod because neither can he. "I'm so fucking tired but I can't lose you, I won't." Harry just moves closer to Louis and wraps his arms around him because that's all he could really do and Louis was fine with that because the security in Harry's embrace made him feel a little bit better. No matter how hard management pushed them, the two could never give up on each other because at the end of the day, not being together just didn't make any sense. 

They stay in that position for a long time, just accepting the truth because they knew that even their fantasy world couldn't take them away from this harsh reality. 

\--

"Louis Tomlinson seen with Lauren Jauregi from Fifth Harmony! Could this be the start of a new relationship?" The picture was spread everywhere on the internet. Louis can just hear Harry scrolling through all of the Louis and Lauren videos. He can hear harry saying profanities under his breath. Louis couldn't stand to see Harry like this because Harry was his precious and sensitive little prince who was as delicate as a flower.

"Enough." Louis yanks the computer away from Harry who doesn't even look at him. He knew that Harry was hurt and it hurt him too because he would allow anyone to make him experience the worst pain the world just so Harry wouldn't have even the slightest scratch on him. "Don't pout, I mean, you look cute when you do but stop it." Harry cracks a small smile, he always did when he was around Louis, no matter how bad everything was getting. 

"I can't help it. Makes me jealous." Harry crosses his arms and frowns. Louis just chuckles and places a soft kiss on the tip of his nose. Harry smiles a little at the small gesture because he already appreciated it as much as he appreciated Louis. "Hey, remember when we were back at the X-Factor camp?" Harry says as Louis snuggles up next to him on the tiny bed of the tour bus, twirling Harry's hair with his fingers. 

"How could I forget? I've loved you since then." Louis smiles his adorable smile that Harry adored so much. "When we were called as a band, I don't know why, but my first instinct was to just hug you."

"You sappy cutie, you." Harry pinches Louis cheek lightly and Louis rolls his eyes. He only allowed himself to be somewhat of a romantic around Harry. "As I said before, kiss me, you fool." Harry smirks and Louis does. God do they wish that everyday would be just as good as this one. They pull away soon but still remain close. "I guess we're stopping with the whole fantasy thing now, huh?" Harry looks at Louis and strokes his little head. 

"I guess we have to because it's just like we're giving ourselves false hope of this life that we can't achieve just yet." Louis sighs. They've been doing this thing for so long and it sucked that they had to stop daydreaming of this perfectly imperfect life that they've always wanted together. "But it's fine." Louis wraps his arms and legs around Harry. "It's you that I'm fighting for anyway." 

"I really do love you so damn much I actually feel like its not humanly possible." Harry chuckles, but he really did mean it. He was actually scared because of how fast he fell for Louis and how much he loved him because he thought he was emotionally incapable of it. But he actually is capable of it because instead of leaving space in his heart to love himself, he gave all of it to Louis and he doesn't regret any of it. 

"I love you too, more than life itself." Louis meant it too. He was like Harry's little (literally) guardian angel. He would protect him at all costs and make sure nothing could hurt him. He would let Harry go first when they're walking and he'd always make sure Harry wouldn't get embarrassed in front of everyone. He did anything in his capability for Harry, really. 

And they both fell asleep, snuggled up next to each other.

\--

Louis heard Harry cry, no, sob, last night. He didn't speak of it until the next day when Harry flashed him a fake smile. Harry was trying to fool him but he knew Harry better than anyone so he could obviously see through a pathetic attempt at a smile. 

"I heard you crying last night." He blurts out and Harry widens his eyes, shocked by how blunt Louis was. "You can't deny anything either just to make me feel better, Harry. I'm just warning you because I know that you're going to try doing that." Louis' voice comes out sounding desperate, and he was. Harry tries not to look at Louis because he feels ashamed. "Talk to me. We can't do this if you start hiding things from me." 

"I'm sorry, I just... I didn't want to add to your list of burdens." Harry says with guilt. Louis is completely outraged because Harry considered himself as a burden. "I just brought you sadness and-"

"How could the reason for my happiness ever bring me sadness?" Louis takes Harry's hands. "You are not a burden to me. Don't you ever think that low of yourself because you are better than anything and anyone in the entire world." Louis tiptoes and gives Harry a light kiss on the nose. He knew that he had to do something so Harry would feel better. "Close your eyes." 

"I thought we weren't doing the fairytale thing anymore." Harry frowns but Louis just smiles and tells Harry to trust him and he does, he always does. 

Louis begun, "There was this sixteen year old, nerdy looking boy who auditioned for the X-Factor. He sang "Isn't She Lovely." and boy, was he lovely. When he thought that he didn't make it through, he looked absolutely torn, no pun intended, and so was I. But we were called back on stage and I felt like my heart just stopped beating and the world stopped spinning. He stood next to me and we both waited nervously. Then the most unexpected thing happened, we became a band. My first instinct was to hug him and I did. Everything just seemed to fall into place. I got to know him more and he was this silly and adorable lad who was never scared to hug me and tell me that he loved me, because he did. When the band got bigger, they started to distance us from each other. We tried to stay as close as possible in public but they wouldn't allow that. Things did change in public but I was still in love with this goofy work of art when no one was looking. We've been hiding for years but the reason why I'd never give up on him is because not being with him is way worse than having to endure all this sneakiness and all this bullshit our manager makes us put up with."

When Louis opened his eyes, Harry had a huge smile on his face. Then they both realized that they didn't need to live in a fairytale world because their love story was better than any other out there. Their love story gave us all a love to remember.

**Author's Note:**

> I based this on the real life events of Harry and Louis' life because I wanted it to be more realistic thus resulting to this cliff hanger-ish ending. Sorry, made up a word. If more striking events happen then I might just make a second book or shall I say sequel. I hope you all enjoyed reading this fanfiction! Leave me a message on my tumblr if you want: heavensentlarry


End file.
